marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard
Donald "Donnie" Gill is a former student on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology who was brainwashed into working for HYDRA. Biography S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy Donnie Gill was a brilliant student at S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, the youngest entrant since Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. However, according to one of his classmates, he had trouble communicating with anyone below a 170 I.Q., and Agent Anne Weaver thought that was in danger of washing out of the school. While he was studying near the indoor pool, a freezing device was activated, instantly freezing the pool and almost trapping some cadets, including Seth Dormer. Agents Fitz and Simmons were summoned to the Academy to be consulted in the investigation as the device was one of their early designs. They were asked to give a talk about potential to calm down the cadets. During the talk, Gill is attacked by another device and frozen, but he was subsequently saved by the rapid intervention of Coulson's Team. Fitz, at the behest of Agent Grant Ward, goes to talk to Gill one-on-one, and finds him to be at least as much of a genius as advertised. Having helped him out with a power problem, Fitz heads back to rejoin the team, feeling good about doing something for someone using his skills and brains, without the need for threat or violence. However, in the meantime, Simmons and the rest of the team discovered that Gill and his one friend, Seth Dormer, the student who described him as unable to communicate, were behind the attacks, and Fitz's help with the power issue was the last piece of their puzzle. Dormer had made a deal with Ian Quinn, who secretly financed and provided rare and expensive materials for Gill's research into freezing technology. When Fitz returned to Gill's room, Dormer knocked him unconscious with an Ionized Air Cannon, and the two headed for their rendezvous with Quinn. The tycoon, however, wanted the whole process completed without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s knowledge, and said he was pulling out. To try to salvage their disastrous situation, Dormer promised an immediate, awe-inspiring demonstration. Quinn agreed, but then turned back anyway, leaving the area around the Academy in the grip of a super-storm unleashed by the impact of Gill's untested machine on the local weather. When he grasped how dangerous it had become, Gill attempted to shut the experiment down, and he finally persuaded Dormer to help. It is, however, already too late, and a lightning strike to the device while they are in the midst of repairs killed Dormer. After Coulson's Team unsuccessfully tried to revive Dormer, Gill was taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody to be transferred to The Sandbox, learning that he has acquired freezing abilities while he was being driven away.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Sandbox At The Sandbox Donnie Gill was trained in harnessing his powers which then amplified. Eventually he was brainwashed into working for HYDRA who then took The Sandbox with his help.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People HYDRA Threat After the taking of the Sandbox, Donnie Gill somehow broke free of his brainwashing and fled with HYDRA and eventually S.H.I.E.L.D. on his tail. Donnie Gill eventually ended up in Morocco, close to The Sandbox which is presumed to be in the Sahara. HYDRA sent two agents to attempt him to rejoin voluntarily. Gill froze one Agent and then learned that there was a HYDRA transport in the Casablanca Harbor. He froze the area around the ship rendering it immobile. HYDRA then sent Simmons and a HYDRA team to bring him back or put him down. At the same time S.H.I.E.L.D. was on their way via the Bus to attempt to bring him back or keep HYDRA away. When Gill saw Simmons he was relieved at first but then realized that she was working for HYDRA. However at that moment she was told to speak word for word which ended up to be his trigger phrase. She failed and fled to the HYDRA team led by Sunil Bakshi who successfully activated Donnie's trigger allowing HYDRA to take control of him. Gill was then ordered to cover HYDRA's escape and stop the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Gill began to freeze the ship but was then shot by Skye with a sniper rifle and fell into the ocean. His body began to freeze itself as it fell deeper into the abyss. The Moroccan Law Officials have yet to find a body. Powers and Abilities *'Freezing': Donnie Gill has the ability to lower the temperature of objects upon touch. Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned Enemies **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology ***Agent Anne Weaver - Former Teacher ***Seth Dormer † - Best Friend ***Callie Hannigan **Coulson's Team ***Grant Ward ***Leo Fitz - Idol ***Jemma Simmons ***Skye *Ian Quinn - Benefactor turned Enemy *HYDRA - Allies (under coercion) **Sunil Bakshi Trivia *In the comics, Gill is known as the supervillain Blizzard, an enemy of Iron Man. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Students Category:Scientists Category:Villains